1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a fluoroelastomer composition and a lining material made of the composition.
2. Description of the Prior Art
For the protection of an instrument from corrosion by a corrosive fluid, a rubber lining technique is known as well as a technique of lining the substrate surface with plastics, ceramics or noble metals. It is also well known that the rubber lining is superior to other linings in the impact resistance, the abrasion resistance and the processability.
On the other hand, the fluoroelastomer is expected to be a prospective lining material in view of its excellent chemical resistance and heat resistance. However, it has a serious difficulty in the processability when it is processed in the same manner as the processing of a usual rubber lining, and if the molecular weight is lowered to improve the processability, cracks are likely to form during its curing, and thus it is not qualified as a lining material. Because of this difficulty, the fluoroelastomer lining has not yet been practically used for the lining of e.g. a large scale tank.